The last resort
by skater-kid
Summary: There is some swearing in it and I hope you like it, This is my first chapterof this story
1. Chapter 1

This story is not about no one dieing or nothing and i know this is some grammer I need to work on but please I hope you like it

The Last Resort

By Sgt Skater Kid

"Sir, we got someone new in are unit" Something was new I did not know what or were I was? I knew that I was used to do something more then been a normal kid.

"His name Lance." I was named Lance for a reason, but the reason was going to be great.

"Lance do you remember anything from your past." Said a man in the dark shadows.

"The only thing that I remember is killing the last resort of my mission and that's all." The man did not know what I was talking about, but I knew.

It started along time ago when my last mission was a mess up. A couple buddies and I were ready to jump out of a plane when we were taking fire.

"Shit, we are taking heavy fire. Guys get ready to jump!"

"Alright lock and load this mission well be are last resort. Some of uses well die!" The sergeant was scared and did not know what to do. When he said last resort it meant are last mission and we go home. I was 17 and did not think I was going to make it this far.

"Lance lets do this bud!" said a Mike

"Yah lets do this!"

The shots were heavy to the bone. It hit one of are guys and a pilot.

"Shit, JUMP JUMP!" We started to jump but when we did I got hit in the chest. Then I ended up here at this agency.

"Welcome!" Said the man in the dark shadows.

So my story begin at range when we meat the other units.

"Their all young females" Said I.

There were shooting weapons like toys. They knew how to shoot? I went up and pick up my .44 pistol and lock and loaded. I pointed at my target and shot about 10 rounds. I had about 3 magz. The girls were looking at me and I was think they are ready to kill me, because they saw my shooting. I shot a 1.5 grouping.

"Hi my name is Rico" She welcomed me with a smile. The other units came to me and welcome me.

"Hello my name is Henrietta"

"And my name is Cleas."

These were young girls that know how to shoot and know how to kill a person with out second thoughts.

"So I am not the only one that was trained to kill people with out the green light." I said that with out a since of care, but I did and there was nothing that I can do about it.

"It looks like he does not like it here, is there something wrong that you don't like." Said Rico with a worried face.

"There is nothing wrong, I don't get why they are sending little girls that should be playing around with dolls." I know that I said that very mean, but I am not going to go back on it.

I turned around and walk away, my partner watched me as I walked away and the girls look worried what I would do for the rest of the day.

(Next morning)

I know this is so weird, but I have to get use to the ways that these girls know more then me.

"Hey Lance come on, these girls have been throw a lot more then you have" Mike knew because he read there profiles.

"Like what? They have been beating up by people or they saw something bad that they have erased their memories. What is it tell me?"

He looked at me and said, "You got it, they have been throw all that and you know what you have been throw." I was shocked that I got that all right and he was right all I have been throw is getting shot in the chest and that's all I can remember. What can I do it was hard for me to say those things about the girls. I was wrong and now I feel bad.

"Listen Lance today we got a mission that might get your mind of. We are doing so cover fire on top of a roof that we got a clear shot of are target." Mike knows that I was a great sniper and he know that I could get that shot done.

"So what are the girls doing?" I asked with a worried face.

"They well be leading are target out."

"Wait, that plan wont work. I think he well be ready for that. He well have back up snipers ready and shoot the girl. Who is the girl that is leading him out?" I was looking at him so worried about this plan

"Rico, she well be leading him at 1200 and you take the shot, but I think you might be right about this. I think I should talk to them about this?" I know that wont help, they wont believe me

"No, I think we could do it on are own." So after that plan we got ready and we were getting are weapon it was a .50 cal weapon, I was guessing they want me to blow of his head.

(End of chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

So now this is my secon chapter I hope you like the first one and I know about the Grammer, but I am sure this one is better

The Last Resort (A Bullet Hurts)

Chapter 2

Sgt skater kid

When I got my rifle I knew something was going to happen today, I did not know what it was. The plan is to kill a drug lord, because he was selling drugs to kids at the age of 14. That's why they are sending Rico out there sending the guy outside to blow his head off with my .50 cal rifle I like it's a great kill with this kind of rifle. I know every drug lord has back, I am guessing with his men would do if the sell went wrong they well kill here, but we are doing it outside so they well shoot her inside.

"Lance I don't see any back up snipers on the roofs." Mike was looking and found nothing.

"They must be in the buildings then?" I was looking out the door were Rico is coming out. I had that feeling that I might do something bad to save a person.

"Shit, we got one on the 5th floor. You were right." Mike was looking for more.

"I see him, do you see any more that if I shot him it wouldn't lead here"

"No I think your clear?"

"Hey Mike ask for a green light first"

"Command we got a sniper on the roof we need a green light to take him out" Mike tried to get them on the radio but there was nothing. At tell this happens.

"This is command I can't give you that green light. It well make the mission fail."

I know that was bad at the start and they should of known that the drug lord well have back up.

So what was the next thing on the books was I took that shot, but not on the drug lord at the sniper and then I took the shot at the drug lord.

"The mission is a success all unit get the clean up done"

When I saw Rico she was scared and did not know what to do, but they I saw what happen. I shot her in the shoulders.

"Shit, Rico is hit" I looked at her helpless.

Mike called for an MR to be here, but it looked like she was doing fine. It seems that didn't even hit her.

"Lance the MR is going to be there, but right now we have to go."

I left with Mike back to the van. When we got back to the base I went to the office and ask if Rico was ok?

"What are the stats on Rico?" I ask Jon her brother, but he was a total ass to her.

"She well be fine all she need is more treatment and more brain washing to forget those thing what happen to her."

I looked at him. "You son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing that for she does not need that crap she is still a living person." I yelled at him

"You better watch what you are saying, because one day there well be a bullet in you." He said.

"You asshole." I walked a way but something that he said wanted me to punch his face in.

"You keep walking. Machine!" I looked at him and walked to him and left him out of the ground and said.

"Am I a machine to you or to her, because I know that I am still alive in the same body that I had?" I throw him across the disk and what people do to stop me is they raise their guns at me.

"What?" Mike looked at me.

"Lance lets go!"

I know that Mike was mad at me, because I throw someone across the disk. He keeps telling me to cool it and I know I should, but he know that I did was great.

"Man, you are crazy he is going to report this to the CO." Mike said with a smile.

"I know I know, but what is he going to do shoot me. That well lead him to jail. Hey can't do nothing to me and can you do something for me?" I looked at Mike and he nods his head.

"Can you make sure he does not do those things to Rico. If he does tell me" I went to my room to take a long shower, I was hoping to go see Rico, but I knew that he wont let me now for what I did in the office. So what I did is make something for her as a present to say I am sorry she will be happy.

(End of chapter2)

Next Chapter is (Rico Forgets)


	3. Chapter 3

Right now I am a bored person that like to read and write and I hope you like this chapter of my and if you please review i like to get better! > 

The Last Resort (Rico Forgets)

Sgt Skater Kid

It's been almost a day without seeing Rico, she has not returned from her room. I asked Mike to see what is the stats. He said that she might not remember you.

"What do you mean? What did Jon do?" I said with a worried face

"They erased her memory, and there is a chance that she might forget about you Lance."

I knew that Jon was going to do that to her, now I am going to do something about that. I went to my room and grab my gun and I heard a knock on the door. I answered the door.

"Rico" It was her she was standing there looking like she was sad.

"I remember you but I don't know were? But I…." She stopped and did not know what to say, then she was tearing.

"Why are you crying? You are alive." I gave her a hug.

"I don't want to forget again, I need to know what happen." Said Rico.

So I told all what happen and she knew that I did not mean to hit her. She started to cry more and asked me.

"Why did he do this? Am I dog? I don't know what to do?" Said the sad Rico

"Go and rest ok I well go do something" I saw Rico went into her room, When I did that I went to the office.

"Were is he?" I said with a mean look.

"Ah you saw her today. What did you say to her?" Said Jon

"She remembers me and did not know why that she can't remember what happen at that day when I shot her." He did not seem to care.

"What did you say to her?" Said the careless Jon.

"I told her everything." Jon went back to his desk and said.

"Well carry on their troop" Said Jon

"I was in the army and its Sergeant to you" I left the office and went to my room. I couldn't do nothing to him or I well be in deep crap.

The next morning came by and we had to do another mission this time it was Mike and I to go check out this place that people say they hold a disk that carries plans to destroy the States. Rico well have are back with her sniper rifle and the other units well be back up if everything goes wrong. The mission well start in 1500 hr, I put on my body vest just in case that Jon makes Rico shoot me. Jose and Herratia are going to watch for that.

What I was worried about is that Mike is going to go in first and I had to wait outside to go in to find the bloody disk and go out. I don't know what Mike is going to do to bring them out. So I had to wait and find out.

It's 1430 its about time when we get ready to do are stuff. I got in a van with Mike and the others left already to set up.

"Lets do this buddy." Said Mike

"Yah, lets get in and get out and I will be timing you." Said I with a smile

"Oh thanks bud." He said with a smile.

When we got there every one was ready and set. I saw Rico on top of the 6th floor in a building look at me. I don't know what she was thinking, but I knew that she seems mad and sad at the same time. It was 1459 it was time to do it. So Mike went in to talk to the people and see if they would come out, Mike knock the door and one girl answered the door. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he got a girl and guy out he gave me the signal to go in.

So I went in the building and I saw a lot of stuff in the room, they were ready to get it on. I found the disk and I put them in my jacket and left the building. The guy did not even hide from us, but I gave everyone saying that I got it.

When I got outside I saw Mike came out with me we were walking to the van then I heard guns fire from the window. The other units fired back and they killed them. Then one more shot hit me. It was Rico that shot me. I went down and laid on my back. I saw Rico tear up and Jon smile. I stood up and got on the radio.

"All units it time to leave we got the disk mission is over."

And left with out pain. I did feel something but it did not take that long to kick in.

What am I going to do when I get back? I was shot by Rico and what would she say to me. Well I won't know when I get back.

(End of chapter3)

(Next Chapter "I am sorry")


	4. Chapter 4

Last Resort (chapter 4 "I am sorry")

By Skater Kid

Sorry this took me that long to write up chapter 4. I hope that you like and and for the love god do some reviews . ENJOY

"**There well be a court Marshall due to the shooting on Lance. Rico well be fined and well be suspended an tell further notice." Said the MP while he was looking at Rico.**

"**Sergeant, it's not her fault, she was order too" Mike was trying to defend Rico. He knew it was John and the other units that was there and saw what happen.**

"**There was no proof of that on the report. The report says that she did it on her own free will. There was no other units that was with them and he was the only one with her." The MP had the papers in his hand and I start to get mad.**

"**That is bullshit. She wouldn't do that. No unit would, they are made to listen and not do the things there are suppose to do." I yelled out and slam the table with my fist. Rico was right beside me when I did that.**

" **You better watch what you say, or I well put you in prison. Don't tell me that you are not one of them." The MP got me there, all I wanted is for her not to get her into pickle like this. Rico did not say anything to defend herself. All she did was stair at the ground.**

**After that whole ordeal, I went down to my room and think about what to do to John and why would he do that to Rico. I had someone at my door; I knew that because I heard footsteps. When I went to open the door it was Rico and what I saw was tears coming from her eyes. I told her to come in but she was trying to say something to me.**

"**I….I…. Am…Sorry" Rico said with running tear coming from her eyes.**

**She came at me and gave me a hug the only thing she said was I am sorry all I did was gave her a hug and let her cry.**

**It was a good morning, but it was not a good morning for Rico. We had something to do first in the morning; there was a meeting first for all the units and there partners.**

"**Thank for coming, today we got the call to move into Iraq to help them with the vote that is coming up, but the mission is called the Last Resort. The reason why is because we are going into a hostel area so there well be shooting. I wont tell that much detail with that. The news is that you are not going to work with you partners in this one. The one that well lead the units well be Lance. Lance you well have your rank back as a sergeant."**

**I could not believe what I have heard, why did he pick me to lead them into the biggest war zone that is going on right now in the world. **

"**The rest of you well be working inside the building were the vote well be cast. The one that is leading well be Mike. Thank you for listening, is there any question", I had to say something about Rico.**

"**Sir, what about Rico?" I said out loud.**

"**Oh yes, Sergeant you well have to choose if she goes or not." The boss knew that I would let her go.**

"**Yes sir." Said I as I smile at John**

**After that me and Mike went walking like good old buddies would do. He smiled and said.**

"**This well be like old time hey Lance?"**

"**Yeah like old times. This time you have to listen to me" I said with a smile.**

**I went to my room, when I got there my bed was full of stuff. New stuff that I like to see, it was a new issued kit. I know that the other units got their stuff to, because we had to leave in the morning. I started to pack an tell I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it. It was Rico with a smile that I liked to see.**

"**Hey Rico what up." I said with a smile.**

**"Thank you for making me come." She smiled back I knew it was going to be a great day after all, but this vote is going to suck more for me because I am leading with new troopers. Oh well we have to wait and see what happens.**

**End of Chapter 4**

**Next Chapter 5 "Move out" **


	5. Chapter 5

Last Resort (chapter 5 "Move out")

BY Skater Kid

This is the day when we are moving out to Iraq. It was a big day for me and the other units. I was outside waiting for the bus with my rifle on me. Then Rico came with her weapon and her kit. She looked great in the uniform, the first time I saw a new troop in a uniform it looked like crap and it took them two days to get it right, but Rico got it. Then the others got it to when they started to come.

"**Henrietta reporting for duty" As she came up right beside Rico.**

"**Angelica here reporting for duty." She said standing right beside Henrietta.**

"**Claes here for her duty." She said with a serious look.**

"**Triela also here to kick ass." She said with a smile. **

**They were ready to go with their weapon on their sides and kit on there back. It was like the old times, I remember when my last troop was in a field mission. We only had two of are guys injured. **

"**Alright ladies listen up, my name is Sergeant Lance. Some of you already know me, were we are going is the worst place to be right now. So you have to keep your weapon always loaded. I know this because I spend my 2 years there once. I promise that I won't leave you behind in any battles. That is my word to all of you." Said I the all might I am.**

**The bus came I told everyone to move out, so one by one they got in the bus and I was the last one in there.**

**When we started to hit for the airfield I took a short nap and I started to dream in the worst place when I was in Iraq.**

**(In the Dream)  
**

"**Sergeant we are taking heavy fire." Said a trooper.**

"**You guys hold this position an tell back up comes." We were in trouble, we had ten guys with me againts thirty Militia trying to stop us from a mission.**

"**Sergeant the air strike is on their way!" said the radio Corporal **

"**Ok you guys, these guys got nothing on us return fire!" **

**We started to shoot back while we hear choppers above us, and also shooting their missiles at them. It was the worst day ever, we have killed many people that day and we saw children killed in the crossfire.**

**(Wakes up)**

"**Hey, we are here Sergeant" Said Rico**

**We got off the bus and on the plane to the air base. It well take us 2 hours from Italy to Iraq.**

**(2 hours later)**

"**Welcome to the Canadian Air Base here in Iraq. Glad to see you in cad pad their Sergeant. You guys are in Alpha Company, take you load off there." Said a Captain that I did not know who he was.**

**The girls had there own tent, I told them to rest for a bit an tell further notice. **

**I went to go into the Sergeant tent when I saw five guys that are shocked to see me.**

"**Oh my god, I thought you are dead?" said one Sergeant form the air force.**

"**How do you guys know me, I don't remember you." I said. They were going to tell me who they were, but captain came in and told me to get ready, we were going to do some back up cover.**

"**Ladies get your stuff ready we are moving out to are first mission." I yelled out. I had my stuff ready and it only took the girls to get out of their tent less then 5 minutes I was shocked. We were on the jeep and ready to move out.**

**I had Claes on the radio, Henrietta and Triela on support, Rico and Angelica on sniper cover. We did not know where we were going. **

"**Sergeant its down town were they have the vote." Said Claes.**

"**That is the worst place to have a freaking vote. Ok you guys their well be other troops make sure you don't hit any friendly troops." They all replied yes Sergeant.**

**When we got there we saw trucks that were under attack by the Militia.**

"**Ok you guys this is were it all starts" I was looking at the men that are taking cover. I hope we all come back alive.**

"**Ok ladies open fire at the left side of the truck." They started to fire and I stopped the jeep to help them. I told them to get behind the jeep to get cover and they did. **

"**Be advised there are women and children on the streets!" said Rico.**

"**Clase I need you to get on the radio to say that the truck is pined and we need back up." Clase got on the radio. "Tell them that are position is two-niner hit Alpha niner-Delta-two."**

"**Sergeant you can't hit there I told you there are women and children there." Rico yelled. She was right I didn't know what to do.**

"**Claes tell them abort that order." I needed to do something fast or we are all dead. "Hey truckers get out of here, we well cover your asses. Now go!" The truck left to head to step up the stand for the votes.**

"**Get in the jeep we are going now." I knew it was a bad idea. We were open targets for them. Everyone got on and we started to get out of there before they kill us all.**

**(END of Chapter 5)**

**(Next Chapter 6 "Unit Down")**


End file.
